The present invention relates to an inlet for a non-contact type electronic tag, particularly to a technique effective when applied to thinning and reliability increase of the inlet for an electronic tag.
A non-contact type electronic tag is a device capable of storing desired information in a memory circuit of a semiconductor chip and from the tag, the necessary information is read by means of microwaves.
One example of such a non-contact type electronic tag is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-13296 (Patent Document 1). The electronic tag has a microwave receiving antenna formed of a lead frame on which a packaged semiconductor chip has been sealed with a resin.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10(1998)-13296